Is This Love, eh Life?
by Mokacinsan Stories
Summary: Kumpulan cerita menarik, lucu, dan sedih tentang kehidupan 3 kakak beradik kembar yang tampan. {WARNING! Badwords inside!}
1. Chapter 1: Kenali Char!

Is this love, eh life?  
Chapt. 1 : "Kenali char!"  
Idea by Asep Wardana/ColdFire - mklc

|

v

Selamat menulis! Eh, membaca!

Author's P.O.V

Seorang pemuda berkaos putih dengan garis petir emas pada bagian dadanya sedang berdiri di depan kaca sambil memperbaiki betel(?) rambutnya yg diarahkan ke kiri, "Gue ganteng juga yah?"

(Author: Ya kali cantik.)

Ia pun menggunakan topi kuningnya pada arah depan, "Waktunya pergi." Ia pun mengambil air minum botol yang sedari tadi duduk manis di mejanya.

Tiba tiba, seorang dengan pakaian chef datang sambil berteriak, "Petir! Tunggu!"

Pemuda berbaju putih (Petir) pun berbalik menghadap sang pencipta, eh pemanggil sambil memasang tampang datar tapi mencekam, "Kak. Panggil saya 'Kakak'. Bisa?"

Pemuda yang memanggil Petir pun hanya dapat memasang tampang kesal, "Ck, Iya deh. Kakak Petir yang tam-"

"Sudah, jangan memujiku, aku tahu aku tampan." Tolak Petir.

Pemuda sang pemanggil (Ah, sebut saja Tanah) pun malah menipu, "Ih, Ge-Er. Maksudku Kakak Petir yang tampak galak tapi sebenarnya memang galak." Dan ucapan itu membawa melaka (Mala pEtAKA) baginya, sebuah pukulan mendarat di perutnya.

(Author: Mampus.)

"Kak Petir mah jahat, sakit tahu nggak?" Ucap Tanah mengelus perutnya yang benjol (?) .

"Enggak." Jawab Petir dengan tampang innocent-nya, "Oiya, lu ngapa manggil gua tadi?" Tanya Petir sambil membenarkan topinya yang agak miring.

"Itu, kak Angin mana?" Tanah bertanya balik, Petir pun menjawab, "Owh, Dia pergi latihan bola di lapangan."

"Kalo udah nanyanya, gue mau pergi." Ucap Petir hendak pergi, namun, "Tunggu, Petir, eh kak Petir." Tanah menghadangnya pergi.

"Apa lagi?" Ucap Petir malas, "Kakak ga makan dulu?" Tanya Tanah.

"Nggak deh. Kakak ga laper." Jawab Petir, "Ayolah kak, makan dulu, aku udah buatin nasi goreng." Pinta Tanah dengan memelas di depan Petir.

"Emm, lebihin aja deh buat kakak. kakak udah telat nih." Ucap Petir melihat jam tangannya, "Alahh.. Dua sendok aja kok, Kak. Kali ini aja." Tanah kembali memohon pada kakaknya.

"Eh, hmm.. oke deh." Ucap Petir dengan terpaksa dan disambut teriakan ceria dari Tanah, "YEAAHH! Kak Petir tunggu di sini. Aku mau ambil nasgornya dulu."

Tanah pun masuk hendak mengambil nasgor yang telah tersaji rapi di meja makan.

Tiba tiba, seseorang memanggil Petir, "Petir! Ayo cepat! Lomba marathonnya segera dimulai lho!" Itu temannya, Gopal.

"Iya, Gopal! Bentar! aku ke situ!" Ucap Petir sambil berlari pergi dari rumah. nampaknya, Ia melupakan Tanah serta nasgornya.

(Author: Ini kok ga ada di dalam skenario ya?)

Tanah pun keluar dengan membawa nasi gorengnya, "Ini nasgornya kak Pe-.." Tapi Petir telah pergi terbawa awan(?), "... Tir.."

"Yahh.. dia pergi, becandanya ga seru!" Ucapnya kecewa.

Lalu tanah pun masuk kedalam rumah dengan kecoa, eh kecewa.

-

Di Lapangan sepakbola

"Angin! lempar, eh oper!" Ucap pemuda berumur 20+ tahun yang berpangkat pelatih.

(Author: Kita kenal pelatih itu loh.)

Angin mengoper bola yang ia kawal pada temannya.

"Bagus Angin! Tendang, tendang!"

Priit! Wasit pun meniup peluitnya tanda pertandingan berakhir.

(Author: Bukannya ini cuma latihan yah?)

Angin pun segera menuju ruang ganti dan ganti baju.

Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dan menemukan teman teman dan pelatihnya sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

"Hei, Angin! Cepat! Ayo berkumpul!" Ucap sang pelatih agar Angin berkumpul. Angin pun memenuhi panggilan pelatihnya, "Ya, Kapten!"

(Author: Kapten?)

"Lihatlah dia, ke kamar ganti saja setengah jam. mungkin dia habis mandi." Ucap sang pelatih mengejek Angin. disambung tertawaan teman teman Angin, "Memang aku habis mandi, nih, sikat giginya," Ucap Angin sambil melemparkan sikat giginya pada sang pelatih, "ini PasGinya, nah!" Lalu melemparkan pasta giginya pada pelatih, "Dan ini sabun dan shampo-nya!" dan melemparkan shampo dan sabunnya.

"Eh? Sabun dav, shampo pentin, PasGi Tjiptaden dan SiGi 5Soden? Bwahaha! Kocak sumvah!" Ejek sang pelatih (lagi) disambung tertawaan semua pemain kecuali Angin.

Tuingg! sebuah lemparan bola mendarat di muka sang pelatih sehingga pelatih pun terjatuh, "e, Eleh, itu juga jatuh? Lemah." Ejek Angin secara blak-blakan.

Pelatih pun bangun dengan muka sok marah, "Setidaknya saya sudah berhasil mengajari kalian bermain bola." Ucapnya.

"Pffft, ..."

...

...

..

..

.

.

".. Bwahahahaha!" Dan secara bersamaan, semuanya pun tertawa, termasuk Author.

(Note: Semua yang terjadi pada Angin dan para pemain juga pelatih hanya becandaan sehari hari.)

"Ah, sudahlah. Semuanya, cepat pulang!" Suruh sang pelatih kepada seluruh anak muridnya.

"Kyaa! Pelatih marah!" Teriak Angin sambil berlari ke ruang ganti untuk mengambil tasnya.

tak lama kemudian, Angin keluar dan pulang.

tapi kemudian, dia ingat, "Kak Petai (Petir) kan hari ini lomba, ke sana ah!" ia lalu berbelok arah ke kiri, kebetulan di situ ada jalan menuju tempat lomba lari marathon yang si Petai ikuti.

(Petir: Awas lu thor!)

S  
e  
k  
i  
p  
e  
d

Akhirnya Angin sampai di tempat lomba lari marathon itu tepat waktu, "Si Petai mana ya?"

Lalu ia ingat, kakaknya pernah mengatakan, "Kalau kamu nyari aku saat lomba hitunglah hasil dari 7+9-1x3.."

"Ah, Ya! 7+9=16, terus 16-1=15, terus 15x3=45! Yeahh!" Angin memang tak pintar menghitung.

(Author: Untuk yang lagi baca, jangan tiru ya, harusnya perkalian diutamakan!)

Angin lalu mencari cari orang dengan nomor urut 45, "Mana ya? Ha! itu dia!" Lalu iapun menemukan kakaknya.

Tapi nyatanya, Kakaknya bahkan baru sampai.

"Kak Petai semangat!" Ucapnya menyemangati -orang yang dia kira- kakaknya.

Lalu Petir melihat Angin sedang meneriaki orang lain, lalu ia menepuk dahinya, "Haduhh.. Pasti dia ngira gua orang itu.."

"Tapi kok kak Petai pakai kacamata ya?" Ucap Angin mulai bingung, "Ungu lagi.."

(Note: Orang yang bernomor urut 45 tidak menghadap Angin.)

Lalu Angin baru sadar, diantara semua peserta, hanya orang itu yang berkacamata, "Hmm.. Hei, Eyeglass user!" Teriaknya.

Orang yang bersangkutan pun menatapnya, Yap, itu bukan Petir, itu orang lain, memalukan sekali kau Angin.

"Oops, maaf!" Ucap Angin meminta maaf.

"Angin!" Seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Angin. Dia Petir.

"Nah, itu kakak. Semangat kak Petai!" Teriak Angin memberi semangat pada kakaknya.

Petir menatapnya tajam. membuat suasana tiba tiba horror dan mencekam.

Tapi Angin malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada kakaknya, untung jarak mereka jauh, atau kalau tidak..

"Perhatian, perhatian. Lomba lari marathon pulau rintis segera dimulai. untuk informasi, juara bertahan, BoBoiBoy Petir memiliki nomor urut 13. Apakah ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya kali ini?" Ucap host, "Baiklah, Semua peserta bersiap!"

Semua peserta pun mulai bersiap, "Lomba marathon pulau rintis 2017... DIMULAI!" Bersamaan dengan suara letusan pistol, lomba pun dimulai.

Semua peserta pun mulai berlari.

"Kak Petai! Semangka-eh, semangat!" Yup, Angin kembali memberi supprot pada kakaknya.

(Author: Support oy!)

"Dei, Angin!" Seseorang menyenggol lengan Angin, Teman Petir lah itu, Si Gopal.

"Hmm.. Kenapa?" Ucap Angin tanpa menatap temannya itu.

"Tidak. Cuma mau manggil." Jawab Gopal yang kini fokus dengan kamera pemantau lomba sambil memakan popcorn renyahnya.

Angin menatap Gopal dan lalu berucap, "Gopal." Ucapnya, "Hmm.." Gopal hanya mampu hem-ehem, "Elu dapet tuh popcorn dari mana?" Tanya Angin.

Gopal lalu menjawab, "Liat belakang," Lalu Angin menghadap belakang dan bertanya, "Truss?"

Gopal lalu menjawab sambil menge-NYAM- popcornnya, "Bukannya di situ ada pedagangnya ya?" Angin baru menyadarinya, "Eh, Iya." Lalu, ia pun menghampiri pedagang popcorn itu dan memborong dagangannya-memborong? Salah. maksudnya membeli 1 pack. Lagi gak ada duit deh kayaknya.

"Bakalan seru nih.. mungkin." Ucap Angin ragu.

Dan nampaknya waktunya sudah habis, Chapt. 1 sudah selesai, YEAAHH!

-Maaf maaf Author baru sempet buat fic lagi. Soalnya keuangan Author lagi diambang krisis (Dalam hal pulsa).

Oh iya, kalau mau kasih krisar, sila sila tekan tombol review.

Ditunggu ya..

-KOLDFAYER-EMKEIELSI-


	2. Chapter 2: Keluarga Bencana (1)

Is this love, eh life?  
Chapt. 2: "Keluarga Bencana (1) "

"Kau harus menang!"

Petir memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri.

(Author: Gila dih..)

"Hey, juara bertahan!"

Pemuda di Samping Petir pun membuyarkan keseriusan Petir.

"Huh, ada apa Runner Up Bertahan?" Ejek Petir.

"Heh, aku ini rivalmu! Panggil aku Rival!" Lawan pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kau bangga sekali menjadi rivalku, ya? Hmm?" Petir masih saja meladeni rivalnya.

"Terserah," Pemuda itu mendahului Petir, "Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, PETAI!"

"Weh, Taring! SINI LO!"

"PANGGIL AKU: FANG, DASAR B*D*H!"

Di Rumah Keluarga BoBoiBoy..

Tanah hanya melamun melihat nasi gorengnya, "Kenapa Petir tak pernah mau memakan masakanku?" Pikirnya.

"Huff.."

"Aku bosan memakan masakanku sendirian.."

"Halah," Seorang perempuan datang mengejutkan Tanah.

"Kan si Angin masih makan masakanmu.." Itu Yaya, ia duduk di sebelah Tanah sambil memakan apel.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku,"

"Hmm.. Terakhir kali mereka makan masakanku, sebulan lalu," Tanah berdiri melihat kalender, "Saat itu, huff.."

".. aku salah memasukkan bahannya, mereka pun sakit perut." Ungkap Tanah.

(Author: Siapa yang nanya coba?)

Yaya menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu, "Pantas saja."

"Hah? Coba kamu ngomong ulang?" Tanah sepertinya mendengar sesuatu.

"Ulang," Yaya mendadak jadi polos setelah menghabiskan apelnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, coba kamu ngomong yang kamu omongin tadi." Tanah pun duduk di depan Yaya.

"Yang kamu omongin tadi."

"Bukaaan!"

"Terus ngomong apa?"

"Yang kamu bilang tadi pas aku udah ceritain peristiwa sebulan lalu.."

"Gue ngomong apa ya tadi?"

"Lupakan,"

"Apa yang harus gue lupain?"

Dengan segenap kru yang bertugas- eh, dengan segenap tenaga, Tanah membenamkan mukanya di meja, tanda ia menyerah..

Yaya bangun dan mengelus kepala Tanah, bagaikan ibu dan anak, "Nasib kita sama, Tanah.."

"Hmm?" Tanah mendongak sebentar melihat Yaya.

"Ya, kau dengan masakanmu, aku dengan biskuitku," Yaya terus terang, "Bahkan sepulau Rintis tak ada yang mau mencicipinya.."

Tanah lalu kembali membenamkan mukanya ke meja, "Ya iyalah, biskuitmu kan beracun.." (:v) Ucapnya tak terlalu jelas.

"Coba kamu ngomong ulang?" Yaya gregetan mendengar apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Ulang,"

"Terserah."

"Y.."

"Terserah kamu nak.."

"Sejak kapan lu jadi emak gue?"

"Sejak tadiii.."

~Kita melupakan Angin dan Gopal, sepertinya, yuk lihat keadaan mereka!~

"Yahh.." Angin pun menggerutu secepat kilat..

.. dan Gopal yang sedang hibernasi (?) pun merasa terusik, "Napa lu, Angin?" Tanyanya.

"Gila nih, Gopal.. Masa iya udah habis aja popcorn nya? Padahal kan belum selesai marathonnya.." Angin kembali menggerutu.

"Jadi gini deh, penonton, kita liatin aja nih pilem, AnginGers: Infinity Gerutu-an.." Gopal berbicara dengan kamera gak jelas, dan menggoyang goyang kan kamera tsb.

"Dia pikir Marathon Pulau Rintis ini secepat dan sesederhana itu ya?" , "Tentu, Tidaak!"

"Mana uang habis lagi.." Lihatlah Angin, dia masih aja menggerutu dan mengutuk (?) uang jajan nya yang sedikit, "Kalo gue yang tertua, pasti dapet paling gede.."

"Hmm.. tertua?" Gopal berfikir dengan pose tangan berada di dagu nya, "AHA!"

"Angin, gue ada Edi(?)!" Gopal mengeluarkan lampu dari kepalanya.

"Ide woy ide!" Angin membenarkan perkataan Gopal.

"Iya itu maksud gue,"

"Apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Ide nya.."

"Gini nih.."

'Bssk, psst, bssk, psst, ah iya iya..'  
Hanya itu suara yang terdengar, 'psst, bssk, psst, iya iya..'

"Err.. Gopal, napa lu cuma bilang 'bssk, pssst, bssk, psst' aja?" Angin bingung.

"Lah lu napa cuma ngomong 'iya iya'?" Gopal balik bertanya.

"Gue baca script ada dialog 'iya iya' kok.." Angin menjelaskan.

"Jujur, gue lupa dialog gue.." Gopal menggaruk rambut nya walau tak terasa gatal.

(Author: *getok kepala Gopal* *matiin kamera*)

Biipp..

(Author: *hidupin kamera*)

"Jadi gini nih.." Gopal kembali mengeluarkan lampu nya.

S  
K  
I  
P

"Ohh.. gitu.." Angin mengerti.

"Apanya?"

"IDENYA!"

"Ohh iya gitu.." Gopal mengambil kembali lampunya.

"Apanya?"

"Grr.." , "Tapi, ada satu hal lagi, Ngin.."

"Apa?"

"Itu tadi soal Edi, loh.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ternyata bener loh emang ada Edi, noh yang jualan popcorn namanya Edi.."

"HEEEEEE?!"

~Kita kembali ke Tanah dan Yaya~

"Nah, gini deh, gimana kalo lu makan masakan gua?" Tawar Tanah pada Yaya yang disambut Yaya dengan pose berpikir seperti ilmuwan.

"Boleh, asal lu harus beli biskuit gua!" Nego Yaya setelah berpikir panjang.

"APAAN?!"

"Mau kaga?"

"Iya deh iya, asal kasi diskon!" Mode Discount Hunter milik Tanah pun terpanggil.

(Sfx: jeng jeng jeng!)

"Oke, diskon 25 persen! Setuju?" Yaya menyandingkan tangan kanannya untuk meminta persetujuan sang lawan.

"Dih mahal, diskon 1/4 dari harganya aja dah kalo mau!" Tawar balik Tanah.

(Author: Bukannya sama aja y?)

"Serah lu dah.. Deal?"

"Oke, DEALL!"

Tanah dan Yaya saling bersalaman daaaannn,  
'DHOOOMMM!'  
Oke, itu cuma suara ledakkan ban dari mobil di jalanan, ya, Author juga kaget. Sama kayak Tanah, yang langsung ciuman ama lantai (baca: jatoh) sementara Yaya ngakak kayak org gila (:v)..

S  
K  
I  
P

Marathon hampir selesai,

Fang dan Petir hampir menuju garis finish.

"HEY, RIVAL! KAU TERLALU LAMBAT!"

"HAH? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, JUARA BERTAHAN?! AKU TAK BISA MENDENGARMU, TADI ADA KURA KURA IKUT LARI MARATHON TERUS DIA TERIAK KE RIVAL NYA!"

"ITU GUE, B*GOO!"

"AWKAWOKAOWK, MANA KUTAHU! PERKATAANMU CEPAT TAPI GERAKAN MU LAMBAT!"

"TERSERAH! MARATHON INI SUDAH MENENTUKAN PEMENANGNYA SENDIRI!"

"YA, ITU AKU!"

"HAH! ITU LU BISA DENGER?!"

"Ups.."

"KUTUNGGU KAU DI GARIS FINISH!"

"TIDAK, AKU YANG AKAN MENUNGGUMU!"

"COBA SAJAA!"

"AKU AKAN MENCOBANYA!"

Petir nampaknya akan kembali mendapat medali nya, sedang Fang akan kembali menemui nomor dua di medali nya.

Tetapi,

"TARING! MENYERAH LAH!"

"TIDAK AKAAAAN!"

"YOU'LL LOOSE, AGAIN!"

"MY FEEL SAID NO!"

Mereka semakin dekat, kini tinggal 25 meter tersisa. Sementara para penonton berteriak menyambut dua lelaki tsb,

"I, AM, THE, WINNEEERRRRRR!"

"NONSENSE! IT'S FALSE-UH OH,"

Fang terpeleset karena batu batu yang sengaja ada di sisa jalan marathon,

Sementara Petir tinggal 7 meter dari garis finish,

"AAAAAA-"

BRAKK!

"-ARGHHHHH!"

Fang terjatuh pada aspal dengan sedikit terdorong, membuat luka di dahi, lengan, dan kaki nya. Ditambah tangan kanannya yang jatuh duluan bergesek dengan aspal membuat luka yang cukup besar di telapak tangannya.

Petir masih belum sadar dengan keadaan Fang, hingga,  
"LOOK AT ME, TARING-!" Ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan sesuatu,

"HUH?!"

Tepat pada jarak 1 meter lagi dari garis finish, Petir menghentikan kaki nya, sementara para penonton terdiam dgn apa yg ia lakukan.

"FAAANGGG!"

Lalu Petir berlari menuju Fang,

"Ah-apa yang kau lakukan, Petai?"

"Kau akan kalah.. Raih medalimu."

"AKU BOLEH KALAH, TAPI TIDAK DENGAN RASA PERSAHABATANKU!"

"Pe-Petirh..?"

Petir membopong Fang di kedua tangannya dan berlari menuju garis finish, sementara penonton kembali menyebut nama mereka, bergemuruh..

'PE-TIR!' , 'FANG!' , 'PE-TIR!' , 'FANG!'

Mereka sampai di Garis finish, Penonton pun berteriak bersama, "YEAAAAHHHH!"

"WHAT A CHAMPIONSHIP, MENG?!"

Komentator berteriak melihat sikap Petir membawa Fang memenangkan marathon ini.

Petir berhenti pada beberapa meter setelah garis finish.

"Ahahaha, kita berhasil, Fang.."

"Aku dan kau menyelesaikan marathon ini!"

"Ah.. Petirhhh, terimakasihh.."

"Erh.."

Fang perlahan menutup matanya, pingsan.

"Ah? Fang? OH TIDAKK!"

Petir melihat sekeliling dan mulai berlari.

"PAPARAZIIII! JANGAN SEKARANG-"

Petir membawa Fang ke ambulans, lalu menaruhnya di tandu di depan ambulans, "Bawa dia! Mungkin lukanya parah!"

Fang segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, sementara Petir dikerubungi para wartawan yang mulai bertanya tanya.

"Ah, paparazi, huff.."

Dari kejauhan Angin berteriak, "KAK PETAII!

Petir menoleh ke belakang menghadap Angin yang berlari menujunya.

"ITU TADI GAYA LARI YANG BA-"

Petir tersenyum dan menutup matanya, lalu terjatuh pingsan.

"-Gus.."

Bersambung..

ARGHHH, KOK JADI MELESET GINI SIH ENDING CHAPTER NYA?! PADAHAL KAN TADINYA MAU BUAT YANG BIKIN KETAWA! :(  
AWAS KAU OTAK EDAN!

Well, next or stop?


End file.
